


Him

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Abby - Freeform, Eldritch, What has he done?, Where is he?, done, what is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: It’s him. It’s always been him.
Kudos: 4





	Him

It was here. He observed the young woman. The silence amused it. She was collecting his pages. It burned something in him. He watched on, the tree obscuring its vision slightly.

She was pretty. At least, by their standards. It had no use for beauty, understood the structure of it.

These woods were his. The scent, the sound. His consciousness scattered. The Proxies were awake.

Her breaths were heaven to him. He could feel her fear. It revitalized him, intrigued him. He wondered why she was here.

More seemed to come to him these days. Never curious, he took them, for his hunger grew.

Some were madder than others. They were obsessed with his following, to levels even he was disturbed by.

One man dropped an object. It had his reflection staring back at him. Why? Was he being hunted?   
His concerns mattered not, the girl had collected few pages by now.

He flittered, in the cover of the broken building. He’d woken here, in a hole. She was in it. Her fear had turned to curiosity. She seemed... used to it. This.

What was she? Her head whipped round, landing on him. She murmured something out of his range, taking the page, running from it.

It bristled with rage, glaring through the iron fence at her. It would not let her get away. She was so close.   
Sparks flew from her shorts, watching her when she dropped her device. All the humans seemed to have one now. They’d grown since he’d last ventured out.

She had supposedly decided that now was the time to go. With anguish, he noted that she had his pages. She ran, he was hot on her tail. Soon though, she crossed the boundary. He could do nothing but watch as she dashed away. Silently, he stood, but inside, he roared.

His Proxies would find her. They’d bring her right back to him.


End file.
